hellriderfandomcom-20200215-history
Tanya Moore
Tanya Alexis Moore, born on 28 July 1993 in Bridgetown, Barbados, in the human world, is a human-born panther shapeshifter. Her phenomenom is rare, and it only happens when both alleles for the shapeshifter gene resurface from both sides of the family after generations. Personality Tanya has a very headstrong and confident personality - she is arrogant, narcisstic and loud. However, she can get intimidated if someone bigger than her stands up to her. Despite this, she is generally bold, brash and reckless - often heading straight into battle without thinking first. She is proud that she is a shapeshifter and doesn't seem to mind that she has human parents and because of this is an outcast in shapeshifter society - but she doesn't care. To her, all that matters is who you are, not what you are. However, she is quick to judge those based on appearance and first impressions. She is narrow, close-minded and stubborn. She has a fiery temper and is extremely protective of those she cares about and those she thinks need protecting - basically people who are weaker than herself. She has a strong sense of justice and nobility - never using her claws in a fight lethally - making her very honourable. She believes it's cowardly to use your claws. Tanya will rarely get upset, but, when she does, it usually bursts out in rage instead of tears. She is generally loud, optimistic and cheerful. She never gives up hope or faith and will strongly stay by your side and her faith in those who are right will never waver, for example she never gave up believing in Lily. On the other hand, Tanya will tell you when you're wrong as well, as she isn't afraid to speak her mind and can come across as blunt and rude - often causing her to clash with her friends. She prefers to be direct and is more assertive than most. She won't mince her words for anyone. She is tough and strong, but doesn't usually have a sympathetic side. However, she can be empathetic, as she is sometimes aware of how her actions affect others - but chooses to ignore it most of the time, causing her more trouble than enough. She can seem selfish and immature, but she generally wants what's best. Her more emotional and empathetic side comes out when Lily is experiencing problems with her stepdad, and she hugs her as she has had problems with her dad, too. She isn't quick to forgive, however, and you often have to earn her trust and loyalty for example she never forgives Wolfie after betraying the group and killing her best friend, and finds it hard to believe that Logan is good. She has a strong maternal instinct to little kids, and is quick to see to their needs. She is a very warm and passionate person and she never gives up, stubbornly plodding on through hard times. She can have a cheeky and flirtatious side, and is very deceiving towards men, often tricking them because she finds it amusing. She does like men, and has a strong attraction to them, labelling her with nicknames such as slut and skank. Tanya often messes around at school, but is actually very bright - she just doesn't often use it. She is often quick to resort to violence when angered. After Sapphire's death, she matures profoundly. Before that, however, she had already mostly matured, becoming more polite, less obnoxious and doing the right thing for the right reasons and not just for her own benefit. But after Sapphire's death, she becomes more angry for a little while, and is ultimately devastated by her best friend's death. After she's told that Logan killed her, she becomes hungry for revenge and wants to kill him too. Even when the real culprit is revealed, she still finds it hard to accept the truth. However, after she comes to terms with Sapphire's death, she becomes more willing to fight and protect those she cares about and is ultimately loyal to the group. Tanya was almost destroyed by Sapphire's death for a little while, and nearly stooped down to depression. She never showed her true feelings when her friends were around, and cried in private, not wanting them to worry about her. However, she bounds back stronger than ever and she wants to avenge her best friend's death. Her cheerful self bounces back and she becomes more selfless. In fact, she selflessly sacrifices herself for Whitney - not wanting another marked person to be killed - nearly dying in the process. She's still headstrong, but views most people as her equal now. She is a very bold and courageous character. Tanya's greatest strength is her faith, which never falters and helps her to never give up on those she cares about and encourages them with positive enforcement to do well and achieve.